This invention relates to a manually operated hoop toy, and more particularly to a hoop toy having the dual capability of being utilized either as a visually and audibly appealing rolling hoop or as a hoop which the user can enter and cause to rotate in a substantially horizontal plane by suitable body movement.
Hoop toys adapted for rolling motion on the ground are generally well known. Specialized hoops which provide audible and/or visual effects responsive to the motion of the hoop are also known, one such embodiment being disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,951.
Hoops especially adapted for rotational use about the user's body generally require critical dimensional and weight characteristics, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,728. Such hoops must be rigid and of light weight, and must have a large enough diameter to gyrate about the user's torso.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hoop toy which can be utilized either as a rolling hoop which provides audible and visual effects, or as a hoop for rotation about the user's body. It is another object to provide a hoop toy assembly of low cost capable of rapid interconversion from one mode to another. These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.